Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage systems and, more specifically, to high performance and availability of data in a cluster of storage systems.
Background Information
A storage system typically includes one or more storage devices, such as solid state drives (SSDs) embodied as flash storage devices, into which information (i.e., data) may be entered, and from which data may be obtained, as desired. The storage system (i.e., node) may logically organize the data stored on the devices as storage containers, such as files and/or logical units (LUNs). To improve the performance and availability of the data contained in the storage containers, a plurality of nodes may be interconnected as a cluster configured to provide storage service relating to the organization of the storage containers and with the property that when one node fails another node may service data access requests, i.e., operations, directed to the failed node's storage containers. Such a “failover” may involve many different services that require interoperation (e.g., protocols, availability of recovery data) as well as identification and selection of a failover node (i.e., the node assuming service of the data access requests directed to the failed node). As a result, there is a need for coordination among the different services for a failover within a cluster.